Youtuberist
by TributeChan
Summary: Once upon a time, in a world far before ours, kings and queens ruled over a land renamed Youtuberist. It was peaceful and beautiful. That was until the new age began. And all could be lost thanks to the people of the world Vinest. Can it be over come? Or will the world call into the darkness? Find out in, Youtuberist.
1. Prologue

Chapter Not Edited:

Prologue

Once upon a time, long before man flew and touched the clouds. Long before there were equal rights among man and woman. Long before there were worshipers of a single God. It was a simpler time. Where neighbors in the same kingdom were civil to each other. Where the parties would light up the world in singing and dancing. Where there was hope.

However, not everything about this world was bliss. It was bloody with war. Kingdom against kingdom and brother against brother. Sons were massacred and daughters were raped. Children witnessed such events if not protected with a mothers touch. It was a horrid time. No matter how extravagant the parties were or how kind neighbors were to each other. There was still bloody war against the kingdoms and the countries. Rulers fought over land and people.

Then, three hero's rose up. Three Kings from small countries who were barely in the war to begin with. Their flags of the color's red and white were all over the battlefield. It was these three men who brought peace to our lands.

To finalize the peace, the world was split up into four main kingdoms, with small countries ruling said kingdoms. The four kingdoms were; Gamerist, Vloogs, Comido, and Entera. Other kings and queens helped rule and govern these kingdoms. They were to be kind to each other and help out when needed. They were to help when people rose up and tried to slay the kings and queens. This law of the land soon became a treaty, known as Youtuberist. And for a very long time, all was peaceful.

Until, that is, a different country rose up. A secret one off the main land that no king, queen, or even prophet knew of. The country called Vinest. And held a secret weapon that will one day bring down Youtuberist and all that they stand for.

The time for a new age, has begun.

/

Thank you all for reading this. It means a lot to me. I will be including a lot of Youtubers and Viners in here. If you have one in mind that you want me to add in, please tell me and I will try my best. Thank you all for reading :)


	2. Life of a Prince

Several years after Youtuberist was created, a prince was born like no other. To a happy mother and father. Their first son. Brown hair and brown eyes, a joyful baby boy. It wasn't until he was a bit older that the people of his kingdom started to take a dislike. He was a soft prince. He would smile and at meeting with his father and the council, he would suggest that they help those who could no longer help themselves. His father found this rather cute. A little boy just wanted to help. He saw nothing of it and told his son that one day, when he was older, he would be able to make the laws and figure out what was truly right and what was truly wrong.

The council, on the other hand, saw this as a weakness. The council was made up of noble men who thought that if more power was given to the peasants, the entire social system would be in ruins. They told the king this much and made up tales that would seem impossible. However, the nobles were tricky fellows. With their words, the king agreed to take his son to the dungeons. There, he was shown the lower class who had disobeyed. The men and women who screamed and cried out. Clawing at the walls and shrinking words not understandable by man.

The young prince was scared out of his wits. For weeks he had nightmares that he was in the dungeons himself. He refused to go near it and refused to go near the nobles that had forced him to do it in the first place. Staying by his mothers side until she was able to coax him to do other things. The nobles were able to do it again. Taking him to the outside world and showing what kind of monsters the lower class really were.

Because of this action, the prince grew up quickly. Depression fell upon the young prince, and a gray sky fell across the country called Fire.

Now, at the age of seventeen, the prince became King. And the troubles for the young King, have just begun

* * *

"Your Majesty," a messenger said. He walked up to King Daniel, kneeling down before him. "I have news to share. Important news sent from the country next to ours."

Daniel broke out of his thoughts. He had been daydreaming and tapping his finger against the arm of his throne. His thoughts filled with what could happen after death and how he made no impact in life. He and everyone else in the world will one day die and there is nothing anyone could do about it. Scary thoughts for a King so young, but it was what filled his head. A Mental Crisis, he called it.

"Yes?" King Daniel said in a very bored voice. "What is it?"

The messenger glanced around before standing and handing the paper to him. Important news from the country next to his? He shared a border with two countries. The Country of Amaze, ruled by King Philip, and the Country of Super, ruled by Queen Lily. He hoped that it would be the first. They had been writing to each other lately. Something to make the young King smile.

_Dear King Daniel of Fire _

_Hello. It is I, once again, King Philip from Amaze. I would like to answer a few questions that you had asked before I get on with my notice. One, the weather here in Amaze is well, grand. Beautiful actually. It appears the sun always shines. Two, yes, I actually do have real lions in my backyard. They are very kind creatures. I have a cub at the moment who is very carefree. When I go out there the little creature jumps onto my lap. My guards are very nervous of this, you see. Worried that I will get hurt. I try to tell them that as long as I don't act like a predator or a prey, they will not harm me, but they do not seem to get that through their heavy iron helmets. And third, I like bright colors because it makes feel a bit better. If I was surrounded in black, then my mood will wander to that dark abyss. I cannot be a depressed King, you understand? _

_Now, back to my question. Or, more over, statement. I believe that it is time that we meet. The tenth Youtuberist conference is in a little under two weeks. Eleven days actually. I believe we should meet in person. Before you get out your ink and paper, I understand we have met before. But not on this level of friendship I am grateful for. Besides, I have not seen your country. I would like to. Please write back as soon as possible with the answer to my question. _

_From, King Philip of Amaze _

Daniel smiled at the note. He stood up from his throne and smiled at his guards. The two men on his side were confused. King Daniel rarely smiled like that. It was a nice change of pace actually. To see a happy King normally meant the letter was from King Philip.

"I am going to my study. I have to return a letter. Please notify my the maids that a guest will be coming and staying here." King Daniel said as he went off to his study.

Once he got there, he picked up his quill and started to write back quickly. He messed up many times and tried to get his penmanship readable. He was so fearful that King Philip wouldn't be able to read it.

_Dear King Philip _

_Hello again. It is amazing that you have actual lions at your palace. It sounds like a magical place. The sunshine and the animals and the beautiful things. Almost like it would out of a child's story book. Not that it is a bad thing. I would like to visit your country myself, honestly. _

_In reply to you wanting to come and visit, I would be honored if you came over to my country and stayed before the Youtuberist conference. You are invited to come and stay with me if you wish. It would be nice to travel with someone, since we have to go all the way to the Kingdom Gamerist. I will have a room for you when you arrive. _

_From, King Daniel of Fire._

Daniel almost felt giddy as he marked his letter in his seal and sent it with one of his quickest messengers. He told his maids to prepare rooms for both King Philip and any servants that he make take with him.

The country's of Fire and Amaze are neighbors. Close allies most of the time with very little arguing. Although the rulers rarely visited each other, they were always known to be close allies and friends. When the former kings introduced Philip to Daniel when they were just children, Philip was the one to really bring him out of his little depression for a while. Just the happy and radiant smile of King Philip made the depressed prince happy.

It was years ago. King Daniel was only seven, and King Philip was twelve. They were still only children. King Philip and his father came over for a small visit. It was a very short visit. Only to talk about relationships and other things that the little princes had no idea about.

Daniel was very shy that day. Playing with his hands as the elder prince came over to him. It was that smile that made him look up. That beautiful smile that could light up the world. He held out his hand to Daniel, smiling.

"Hello. My name is Prince Philip from Amaze," he said. "You're Prince Daniel, correct? My father said to go and talk to you."

Daniel continued to play with his hands. Not really answering. He had just seen the dungeons for the third time and it had scared him. The torture that went down there scarred the young boy. "Yes," he said in a very soft voice. "Hello."

Philip smiled, moving closer to him. "You are a very quiet fellow. Can't be like that when you are King, though. My father said that if you are a King, you have to have a very loud and powerful voice, so people know that you are important." When Daniel didn't answer, Philip continued. "We are neighbors. Close friends that means. I want us to be friends." He held out his hand again, hoping that Daniel would maybe take it. "You can call me Phil. I like that name better anyways. If we are friends, you should call me by my friend name."

The younger Prince finally glanced up at him. His hands stopping in mid motion. "I don't really have any friends." Daniel said with a heavy frown. He was too young to have a frown like that.

"Well, you have me now." Philip reached over and took his hand, holding it in his.

"We've just met. All I know is that you are the Prince from the other country," Daniel muttered. "We can't really be friends since I don't know you." He paused. "And you can't just go making friends out of total strangers. That's what my father says at least."

Philip frowned then. He was towering over Daniel and yet, he seemed to be a bit wiser. Maybe not wiser, that wouldn't be the correct word. He just seemed older. A normal seven year old boy would rejoice in the fact that someone would want to be his friend. A normal seven year old boy would be outside, basking in the sunshine and leading his maids and tutors on a wild goose chase. Not arguing about friendship. Even a prince wouldn't have done that.

"You know, you can be yourself around me." Philip walked a bit closer, hoping that would maybe help the boy. "I want you to actually."

"This is myself."

"No, it's not." He stood up straighter, his age starting to show. "Something bad has happened, right? Most people aren't this shy. You're not even shy, you seem sad. Sad is worse than shy. They are both three letter words, but being sad is so much worse.' Philip smiled again. "Please. I want to become your friend. We'll write to each other and talk more about each other to learn different things. It'll be nice, correct?"

That was when Daniel finally broke. Not literally, of course. He did not start to cry and fall into a mess of sadness only a seven year old boy could produce. It was when the darkness broke around him. Cracking and letting in a bit of light. A person wanted to be his friend. He wasn't trying to take him down to watch people die or be torture. He wasn't going to laugh at him because he would barely talk and would just play with his hands. Philip could be a close friend.

"You can call me...Dan." Daniel said in a soft voice. "If I call you Phil, you call me Dan."

Philip nodded, smiling once more. "Yes, I would like that very much actually." A silence came between the two now. Until Philip spoke up once more. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. It is always cold and dull in my country. The country of Fire is no longer hot."

"I wonder why that is?"

"I have no idea. It has been like that ever since I was really young." Daniel explained to him, folding his hands behind his back. "It was sunny, before. Then, it got really cold and it was always cloudy. I asked my father about this and he had no idea why it was like that."

Philip frowned. He nodded slowly and saw Daniel's somber expression return to his face. The dull aura came back, surrounding and engulfing the young boys body. Philip quickly went over and patted his back, trying to cheer him up somehow. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see his new found friend and probable ally depressed at such a young age. Depression should only come to those who have seen true loss. Others should be happy. He knew that not all cases were like that, but it made Philip sad when he saw others sad.

"I'll tell you what," Philip started. "One day, we can go and visit my country. It is always sunny and it is always warm. I am sure that you will like it. Come and visit and you'll be warm. I promise. We can take walks there. Will that be alright?"

He saw a flicker in Daniel's eyes. A crack of a smile as he nodded. "Alright. That does sound alright. Thank you...Phil." He spoke Philip's nickname slowly. Still wondering if he was allowed to say that.

"You're welcome, Dan." He patted his back again and took a step back. "Now come with me. Show me around you palace. Please?"

Daniel nodded, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. "Alright. Follow me please."

And that was when their friendship truly started. They hadn't been able to see each other. Daniel had never been able to go to the country Amaze. Not yet at least. Too many things came up during the time and they had never gotten around to actually being with each other.

That was, until now.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this. If you liked it, please favorite it and leave a review. If you have a Youtuber that you want to suggest for this book, please tell me and I'll try to get them in. I have a lot more you're going to see later on. Thank you again for reading, and have an A-M-A-Zing life. Bye :)


	3. Update for Youtuberist

Hello everyone. So, yes, it has been a very long time since I've updated. Maybe too long. I am sorry for not writing and not posting another chapter or anything. Life has been kinda hectic. I've had writers block and I just got finished doing the musical I was in, which on top of school, it was very hard to manage let alone write a chapter for a fanfiction. However, I am finished with that and just about to go on Spring Break. And since I have no social life whatsoever, I can spend that time eating and writing :D

So again, I am sorry that I haven't been doing anything. I am going to get writing right now. Thank you all so much and I hope you are enjoying Youtuberist. I know I'm enjoying writing it and your reviews really help my motivation and confidence. Thank you guys again!


End file.
